1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a detection method thereof, and relates particularly to an electronic paper display apparatus and a detection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices such as tablet PCs and smart phones have been developing at a rapid rate, and consequently has also brought innovations in display technology. Among the many display technologies, the reading experience of an electronic paper (e-Paper) display is similar to the reading experience of printed paper and printed writing, therefore a user feels more comfortable when reading. In addition, compared to other display technologies, electronic paper displays consume a significantly smaller amount of power and is suitable for long periods of use. Therefore, in recent years, many technologies and applications related to electronic paper displays have been proposed.
Currently, electronic paper displays have been used in some electronic billboards, cell phone screens, or on wearable electronic devices. In addition, currently there are electronic paper displays used in electronic signage of a department store, or electronic paper displays used in a train station time table or information bulletin board. However, if a chip or panel of the electronic paper display is damaged, the electronic paper display may display wrong information, therefore causing a viewer to receive outdated information or wrong information.